Video capture is becoming an increasingly common feature for many personal computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, and head-mounted displays (e.g., eyeglasses, visors, helmets). Users of such personal computing devices find it convenient to be able to casually record videos of personal experiences as they arise. While the accessibility and portability of personal computing devices can offer users additional flexibility and convenience, such devices may not necessarily be conducive for optimizing video capture. For example, portable computing devices with video recording capability often lack optical image stabilization such that videos captured using such devices can be highly susceptible to jitter or camera-shake. Users intending to shoot videos with personal computing devices also may not have readily available access to tripods, dollies, damped cranes, and other video stabilization equipment. Further, the size and other characteristics of the lens(es) and image sensor(s) incorporated by portable computing devices may affect the quality of recorded videos.